


Pale Cast of Thought

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus doesn't want to be there anymore.





	Pale Cast of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

Remus drew Severus' fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them while watching Severus with a predatory gleam in his eyes, and Severus felt an answering jolt of need, his cock rising at the sight of Remus' tongue curling around his fingers. Sucking hungrily, Remus let his free hand stray to Severus' lap and curled his fingers around Severus' cock, stroking it with a lazy rhythm.  
  
Groaning, Severus gave himself over to Remus' erotic ministrations completely. He knew it wasn't real, of course. His body was lying on a bed somewhere in St. Mungo's, broken and useless. He didn't care about it anymore, and he didn't want to go back to it. Why should he when all that body and that life had brought him was endless struggle, misery, and pain? He had never been happy there, but here... Here, he had everything he wanted. He didn't have to teach, he didn't have to spy, he didn't have to fight for every meager scrap of dignity and respect. He had a life. He had Remus.  
  
He lay back against the soft flannel sheets and arched his back, putting himself on display, because here, Remus wanted him. He could see the desire in Remus' pale eyes, and when Remus reached out to smooth his hand along Severus' torso, Severus felt wanted. Special. Treasured. Everything he never had been out there.  
  
He bent his knees and spread his legs, offering himself freely. "Please," he murmured, not caring if Remus knew how desperate he was because here, it was safe, and he had no need of walls and shields and masks to protect him from the rest of the world.  
  
Remus coated his cock generously with lubrication salve and wasted no time in covering Severus and entering him with one swift thrust just the way Severus liked it - no fingers, just lots of lubrication. He loved the burn and stretch as Remus' thick cock filled him, and he dug his nails in Remus' shoulders, closing his eyes and clinging tightly as Remus began to move; Remus pounded into him hard enough to make the headboard knock against the wall, and that was fine with Severus. He didn't want to be seduced; he wanted to be fucked. He wanted it rough and raw and desperate, and Remus knew and didn't hold back.  
  
Severus threw his head back, his toes curling as Remus shifted his angle, finding the right one to stroke against that sensitive gland and make fireworks go off behind Severus' eyelids. Their bodies rocked together, skin hot and slippery with sweat, making Severus scrabble to keep hold on Remus' back, feeling the muscles flex beneath his hands, feeling Remus over and in him, feeling consumed and wanting more.  
  
He pushed one hand between their bodies and fisted his cock, matching the rhythm of Remus' hips at first. Stuttering gasps escaped his parted lips, and he stroked his cock faster as tension coiled in his belly, threatening to erupt, and Remus was moaning his name, underscored by the sound of Remus' hips slapping against his arse. Pleasure spiraled higher, and he could feel himself quivering, hovering on the edge, eyes squeezed tightly shut, panting, needing release, straining for it - and orgasm hit, slamming him so hard and fast that the world went black...  
  
He cracked open crusty eyelids and winced away from the glare of bright sunlight streaming through a bare window, illuminating a sterile room. Movement caught his attention, and he shifted his head on a thin pillow to see Remus standing beside his bed.  
  
"Awake at long last." Remus' voice was as husky as ever. "We've all been taking turns keeping watch. I'm glad you woke now; my shift is almost over, and it would have been Kingsley next. It's over, you know, and you're free. A hero, even." Remus brushed a stray lock of hair back from his face. "It was touch and go for a while, but you're on the mend now. I'll just send for the Healer and let him have a look at you. I can't stay much longer. Everyone will want to know the good news, and Tonks is expecting me for dinner. But everything is going to be all right... Oh, Severus... Are you crying?"


End file.
